knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
White Diamond Sword
“A sword with which the wielder always strikes twice.” —In-game description from Destiny Akardos The White Diamond Sword (勇者の剣 Yūsha no Ken) lit. Royal White Sword 'or '''Blizzard Sword '''from ''KvD: Destiny Akardos is a special Sword that has appeared across several titles in the Knights vs Dragons Series. The sword version of the Blizzard series of weapons, the White Diamond Sword, like its counterparts, grants its wielder the unique ability to perform twice as many attacks as they are normally able to perform. This sword is usually found in the middle or end of any given title, and are thus notorious for being difficult to obtain. Coupled with the White Diamond Sword's unique ability is the fact that it is a well-rounded weapon, characterised by substantial Might, supple Durability and a decent Accuracy rate. This allows the White Diamond Sword's wielder to gain a tactical edge, and is a good weapon for use against slower units like Knights and Generals. To this end, the White Diamond Sword is a favourable candidate to consider for forging purposes. The only drawback to the White Diamond Sword is the fact that its Durability has the tendency to deplete rapidly, the result of the consecutive attacks that it induces its wielder to perform. Furthermore, the White Diamond Sword is relatively heavier when compared with most other swords. Weapon stats Destiny Akardos Emblem Eternal Legends Awakening Swords of Fate KvD: Heroes Item Locations Destiny Akardos Emblem Eternal Legends Awakening Swords of Fate KvD: Heroes Additional Tips and Trivia * The White Diamond Sword is a sword best wielded by Myrmidion Knights and Blademasters. Of course, any unit (even slower ones) can use Hazel Chervil to improve their Speed and have an increased chance for quadruple the strike opportunities. A good strategy for Blizzard weapons is to save them for the final battle or for an exceptionally hard enemy unit (usually a boss like Ena or Bryce), because the sword's Durability decreases rapidly (they typically have 30 uses). * The White Diamond Sword's design in KvD: Legends Awakening seems to be based off of a real-life single-edged falchion blade, which shares its name with the iconic Ragnarok of the KvD series. * In Emblem Eternal and Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe, the White Diamond Sword has a different effect where it has a high critical rate instead of allowing its user to double attack consecutively, much like the Killer weapons. * In Echoes, True blades can attack a total of 8 consecutive times by using the Adapt skill, a Blizzard Sword, and having 4 or more Attack Speed as compared to the selected foe. With the Mastery Skill Astra, it is possible to link up 20 consecutive attacks. This is possible because: Having an Attack Speed of 4 or higher than that of the enemy doubles one's hit count to 2. Using a Blizzard weapon doubles it again to 4. (A) Adept doubles further doubles it to 8. Or (B) Astra multiplies it by 5, making it 20. It is worth noting that the Skill Astra does not activate in pair with the Adapt Skill. If it were possible, the number of attacks would go up to 40 if both skills activated in every chance. * In Legends Awakening, when a White Diamond weapon wielder is supported by another White Diamond weapon wielder, the support will attack twice for every attack the primary unit does, leading to a total of 12 hits. Weapons in the White Diamond series: * White Diamond Axe * White Diamond Bow * '''White Diamond Sword * White Diamond Lance Gallery Category:Weapons